The Random YuGiOh! GX Fanfiction of Doom!
by meowmeow16
Summary: Title says it all, I hope. Note: Story will contain, random things, funny things, and the couple, Alexis and Jaden. Rated teen for some talk of gay people, Like Dr. Crowler. Chapter 6 up!
1. Aster Wants A New Name

_**The Random Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan-fiction of Doom! **_

**CHAPTER 1**

Aster Wants A New Name

"Dude," Aster furiously asked. "What kind of dub name is Aster? Couldn't you have called me Ed? I mean come on, Aster? Am I an _Aster_ oid in disguise? Come on, I want a cooler name!"

"Like what?" 4Kids wanted to know.

"I know!" Aster excitedly replied. "I want to be Schmaden Schmuki!

"Hey!" Jaden yelled. "You used that name to rhyme with my name so people wouldn't know my name! You want be like me! You're the copycat! I bet you copied off my deck"!

"I...I did not!" Aster shouted in anger.

"Selfish, egotistical, arrogant jerk!" Alexis teased. "Hahahahahahaha!"

"I am not!" an angry Aster bellowed. "You'll pay for this!"

"By doing what?" Jaden questioned. "Becoming a con-artist, kidnapping Alexis, and making me duel you so I can get her back, but you're going to kill me because Crowler paid you to? Been there, done that."

"Hey!" Chancellor Crowler hollered. "How'd you know?"

"You kept talking about it when Alexis dueled Titan," Jaden simply answered.

"Oh." Crowler said, dumbfounded. "Please! Don't make me fall into a trap-door!"

"That's been used too many times," Jaden said in response. "I'm trying something original."

Jaden pressed a button, and the chicken dance music came on.

"My one weakness!" Crowler screamed in horror. "How'd you know!"

"Because I tape-record you doing it in your office all the time!" Jaden remarked with a smile.

"You little..." Crowler started. "Must...resist...can't...resist..."

He started singing and dancing.

"I don't wanna be a chicken I don't wanna be duck, do do do do do do, clap clap clap clap. Everyone!"

"Okay!" everyone cried out in joy. "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, do do do do do, clap clap clap clap!"

And everyone had fun doing the chicken dance. Including the Shadow Riders, Pharaoh, Zane, and of course, Chazz's pet chicken.

The end… of the chapter.


	2. Dora and Chazz Don't Mix

**CHAPTER 2 **

Dora and Chazz Don't Mix

Chazz woke up. His head hurt a lot, so he rubbed it. "What happened last night?" he asked himself. "I feel like I got hit by a truck!"

Chazz looked around him, and saw very bright colors. There wasn't one part of gloominess in this happy-land.

"What the heck!" Chazz exclaimed. "I look like I'm on-"

"Hi there, new friend!"

Chazz turned around in horror to see Dora the Explorer and her monkey friend, Boots.

"We're going to my house!" Dora said sweetly. "Would you like to join us?"

"Why would I join a little girl with a football head, and an oddly colored monkey on some kind of stupid adventure!" Chazz angrily shouted.

"Now, new friend," Dora scolded. "Children are watching this show. It's not nice to make fun of people."

"Out of my way, freak!" Chazz yelled as he pushed her aside. "How do I get out of this place?"

"New friend!" Dora complained. "Don't be so rude! This show is about friendship, love, fun-"

"Do you ever shut up!" Chazz screamed in her face. "I'm sick of your world, your script, and most importantly, you!"

"Hey!" Dora snapped. "I'm getting paid $1,600 an hour to do this show!"

"Oh, please!" Chazz protested. "You can't even count that high!"

"That's it!"

Dora went crazy, and tackled Chazz to the ground. She slapped his face, bit his arm, jumped up and down on his stomach, and ripped out a chunk of his massively large hair!

"My hair!" Chazz bawled. "My massively large hair! You'll pay for this!"

Chazz stole Dora's backpack, and ripped it apart! He messed up her hair, broke her bracelet, unlaced her shoelaces, stole her ice cream money, scratched up her CD's, and read her diary, which he used as proof to prove to Jaden that Dora was in love with Sartorious!

Dora grabbed Chazz, and they rolled down the hill, into the lice-infested lake, and lost all their hair.

While this was happening, the gang and I were watching this on TV, and were very amused.

"You rock," Jaden complimented.

"I know!" I replied.

The end... of chapter 2!


	3. Syrus' Dream

**CHAPTER 3 **

Syrus' Dream

Syrus was dreaming one night. He was on a date with Dark Magician Girl. They walked to the fair in town. Mini roller coasters, Ferris Wheels, Spinning Teacups, Water slides, Cotton Candy stands, games, prizes, everything! The two of them settled down in the grass, and watched the fireworks. They leaned in to kiss.

Suddenly, hot ashes from the fireworks fell onto Syrus! He ran around screaming his head off! The firemen came, but it was too late. Syrus was all ugly and burnt up. Dark Magician Girl no longer loved him. She went off to marry Zane.

"Ack!" Syrus shrieked as he woke up with a fright.

"Syrus?" Jaden sleepily asked. "

Sorry, Jaden," Syrus answered. "I had a nightmare."

"What was it this time?" Jaden interrogated. "Monday, it was that a giant piece of pizza ate you. Tuesday, you married Crowler and Wednesday, Atticus was bro-bro, and you were Sissy. What now?"

"Fireworks burned me, and I looked ugly," Syrus explained. "She thought I was ugly, so she married Zane."

"That's all?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Jaden tiredly announced. "Let's see if I get that dream back."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Syrus said to his already sleeping friend.

When he looked in the mirror, he saw he was fat!

"Ack!" Syrus yelped.

"Hey!"

Syrus turned around and saw Atticus.

"Atticus?" Syrus asked. "What are you doing here?

"I always come here to look in my fun-house mirror!" Atticus answered. "It makes me look fat, so I remember not to eat too much!"

"You put a fun-house mirror in _our _bathroom?"

"Of course! I put it here for you, too! It shows you that you need to get fit! You have no muscles, and you're a shrimp!"

"Who're you calling a shrimp!"

"Um, you!"

"Ahhh, you're a cannibal!"

"What?"

"You're going to eat me! Ahhh!"

"Get back here, you tasty little morsel!"

They ran around the room while Jaden dreamed of Alexis.

Atticus cornered Syrus.

"It's feeding time!" Atticus yelled.

"Ack!" Syrus woke up with a fright. "Huh?"

He looked around the room. He was in his bed. There wasn't a fun-house mirror, and Atticus wasn't anywhere.

"It was just a dream," Syrus said to himself.

"Yawn!" Jaden yawned. "Morning, Syrus!"

"Morning, Jaden," Syrus replied. "I had a terrible dream last night."

"Come on," Jaden told his friend. "Breakfast!"

At breakfast…

"Man, I love this shrimp!" Chazz said, licking his lips.

"What did you say?" Syrus asked in horror.

"I said I love the shrimp they serve!" Chazz explained. "It's tasty!"

"Ahhh!" Syrus screamed, running out of the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" Chazz wondered out loud. Everyone shrugged, and went back to eating the delicious shrimp.

The end… for now


	4. Dinosaurs Love Tea Parties

**CHAPTER 4 **

Dinosaurs Love Tea Parties

Tyranno Hassleberry felt something was wrong. He decided to ignore it, but it kept biting at him like mosquitoes. When he could take it no longer, he rushed up to his dorm and opened the door. Tyranno screamed as he saw what was inside.

His dinosaurs were having a tea party! They weren't alone: Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and even Zane were sitting with the reptiles! Zane was complimenting on how great Syrus was at dueling, Bastion was fawning over Alexis as Chazz did some calculations, and Jaden did "the move" by pretending to yawn and putting his arm around Alexis. She didn't seem to dislike this movement by any bit. Altogether, they were drinking tea and eating crumpets.

"What in tarnation is going on in here?" Tyranno demanded. "Man, I gonna kill 4Kids for giving me a southern accent…"

"Now, now, old chap," said his Black Tyranno. "Sit down and have some tea. It's Jasmine."

"I don't care about Jasmine tea!" Tyranno bellowed. "I want all you to forget sophisticated life and toughen up like men! Except you Alexis, of course."

"No, I mean Jasmine's here," Black Tyranno corrected him.

Hassleberry turned around to see Alexis' friend, Jasmine.

"Oh," Tyranno said, dumbfounded. "That makes sense."

"I'm here for the tea party!" Jasmine announced in a bubbly manner. "Mind if I sit next to you, Chazz?"

"As long as you don't interrupt my research," Chazz replied. "I'm almost close to a break-through."

"On what, may I ask?" Jasmine asked with a giggle at the end.

"Finding out why I can't eat a Hostess Twinkie without drinking Gatorade first."

"Maybe it's because you're so hot!"

"What is wrong with you, woman?" Tyranno roared.

Mindy came up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth," Mindy told him in a way Jasmine would've regularly said it. "Don't make me get me and my girls to take you out. You'd better save some of Chazz for me, Jasmine!"

"This is all wrong!" Tyranno shouted. "Zane is supposed to think Syrus isn't a very great duelist, Bastion is supposed to be smart, Chazz is supposed to be in love with Alexis, Mindy is supposed to be boy-crazy, Jasmine is supposed to be more serious than Mindy yet still boy-crazy, and Jaden's supposed to be oblivious to Alexis' signs of affection!"

"Then how come we aren't?" Jaden smartly remarked.

"Good one, my little Jady-poo!" Alexis cooed.

"Not as good as you, my little Lexi-pie!" Jaden cooed back.

"Aaaah!" Tyranno screamed. "Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Clearly all you have to tap your boots together three times and say 'There's nothing like grilled cheese' three times," Chazz intelligently said.

"Okay," Tyranno replied. "As long as those two stop talking nonsense!"

He did as he was told, and ended up in Crowler's bathtub, which was full of cheese-puffs.

"Why in tarnation am I in a bathtub full of-" Hassleberry started out.

Someone was coming in. Tyranno watched as the door slowly creaked open.

"Hassleberry, why are you in my bathtub full of cheese-puffs?" Crowler wanted to know.

"You mean you put these in on purpose?"

"Of course I did, you fool! Now get out!"

So he did, and when he left he had that feeling again. But he decided not to ignore it, and went back to his dorm. When he opened the door, he saw all his friends inside with a birthday cake just for him! They sang "Happy Birthday", Tyranno blew out his candles, and started opening presents.

"Ack!" Hassleberry yelped after seeing what the present was.

"I thought you might need it so we can do it again tomorrow!" Jaden happily declared.

"It?"

"You know! With the tea party, dinosaurs, and everybody acting differently than normal! Won't that be fun?"

Tyranno Hassleberry fainted while everyone ate cake.

The end… until sometime in the future


	5. The Ugliest Crowler Costume Contest

**CHAPTER 5 **

The Ugliest Crowler Costume Contest

Crowler was walking down the hallway when he heard hysterical laughter. He simply ignored it. The giggling continued, and he became annoyed that he was missing out on all the fun. "Waaah," Crowler cried. "Nobody likes me cause' they didn't invite me to the party! Well, I'll just crash the party then! I'm young, I'm hip, right? Gotta stop talking to myself…"

So Crowler found the source of the laughter and walked in. It was a party in which everyone was dressed up as Crowler! He couldn't believe it! His eyes began to fill with happy tears. "They like me! They really like me!"

"Whatever, dork."

Crowler turned to see Chazz, wearing another Crowler costume. "Nice costume, dork." Chazz told him. "You actually look like him. Maybe you'll win."

"Win what?" Crowler asked.

"And now it's time!" Jaden, also wearing a Crowler costume, announced on stage. "We will now be scanning the crowds for the ugliest Crowler costume!"

"What?!" Crowler exclaimed. "But I'm not ugly!"

"Yes you are!" Chazz yelled at him. "Didn't you get the memo?! The person with costume closest to Crowler's real ensemble wins the 'Ugliest Crowler Costume Award'! Duh!"

"We have a winner!" Jaden happily declared. "The winner is… the guy standing next to Chazz Princeton!"

"Well what do you know," Chazz muttered. "You won. No surprise, you look like the real thing. Now get on stage before I club you with my underwear."

"Kids these days," Crowler said, sweat-dropping. He walked up onto the stage with a plan in his head. Alexis handed him the award.

"Congrats, person!" Jaden congratulated. "So what is your name anyway?"

"My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler and I'm going to get you in big trouble for this, you Slifer Slacker!" Crowler bellowed. Everyone laughed at him.

"Nice impersonation, kid," Jaden complimented. "But seriously, who are you?"

"I am Dr. Vellian Crowler!" he angrily yelled.

"Yeah right," Jaden said, not believing him. "If you were really Crowler, I would know."

"No, you wouldn't," Crowler disagreed. "I've seen your grades! You wouldn't know the difference between a llama and doughnut if it bit you right in the backside!"

"Yes I would!" Jaden argued. "Chumley, bring out the llama and the doughnut!"

"You already had this planned?!" Crowler asked, dumbfounded. "Wait, what's Chumley doing here?!"

"I got fired because I'm fat and because I scared the people cause' I look like a koala." Chumley explained. He placed the llama and the doughnut ten feet in front of Jaden.

"Now watch as I bite the doughnut and not the llama," Jaden said. He then walked over to the llama and bit it. The llama screamed and ran away with Jaden's teeth still in its fur, dragging him into the night. "Darn it-" The moment he opened his mouth, he was free from the llama and fell down the hill into the mud.

"That was awfully convenient," Crowler remarked.

"Oh my gosh!" Alexis screamed. "It really is Crowler! Run for your lives, or what ever is left of them! And now I have to find Jaden, give him a bath, and brush his teeth."

Chaos ensued. People threw off their wigs and ran out of all exits. Some jumped out of windows, others through the air vents. They all screamed, shouted, and pushed each other out of the way to escape from Crowler. Crowler just stood there, not knowing what to do.

After they all left, he said, "So I guess nobody likes me?"

"I like you," said a mysterious voice.

"Oh thank you, person I don't know!" Crowler thanked.

"I'm not a person." Crowler opened his eyes to see that it was Pharaoh that was talking to him. He screamed like a little girl and began to cry. "Nobody likes me!" he wailed.

"Crowler!" Chancellor Sheppard bellowed. "You are scaring the students!"

"But I always do!" Crowler whined.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Chancellor said, remembering. "Carry on."

Crowler's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" he asked, answering it.

"You will die in seven days," said a voice.

"Oh, hi Mommy!" Crowler greeted. "I miss you! Remind me why you're in prison again?"

"Because I tore the tags off my mattress!" Crowler's mother reminded him. "Don't you remember?! You've always been an idiot!"

"How long have I been an idiot?" Crowler asked.

"Ever since you were born."

"Why?"

"Because we dropped you on your head when you came out."

"Oh," Crowler said. "Well, I have to go now. I love you, Mommy!"

"Yeah, whatever, you moron," his mother coldly remarked before hanging up.

"Now what?" Crowler asked himself. He went to walk out the door, but hit his head on the basketball hoop because he was skipping and jumped up really high. He fell to the ground and rubbed his swollen head. "I want more pickle juice, Mommy," Crowler muttered before he became unconscious.

Miss Fontaine walked into the gym and saw that Crowler was knocked out cold on the floor. "Oh, great," she commented. "How do I fix this fast?" She thought for a while, and then it came to her. She left the room and returned with a bucket of cold water. She threw it onto him.

"No, I can't swim!" Crowler screamed, waking up. "Oh, hi Miss Fontaine. Hey! Where'd the toyshop go? I wanted the new Barbie doll!"

"Moron," Miss Fontaine remarked throwing the bucket onto his head.

"Ooh!" Crowler exclaimed. "Look at me, I'm Elemental Hero Buckethead! Ha ha ha!" He started walking around the gym and then walked into a wall and became unconsious again.

The truth was cameras were secretly placed in the room, so they could see what Crowler was doing. "Moron," everyone said in unison.

The end…until Crowler wakes ups and makes me write more


	6. Let's All Attack Jim!

(A/N: Sorry it took several months to update this story! I was having trouble deciding on the theme of this chapter, so I decided just to torture anyone I could in this chapter…including myself. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as funny or random as the others, but I was trying to make a point of how bad _4Kids_ is at dubbing. So, enjoy!)

**CHAPTER 6 **

Let's All Attack Jim!

Johan Anderson, who was poorly dubbed by _4Kids _as "Jesse Anderson", was busy banging his head on a desk while trying to drink his coffee at the same time. It wasn't working.

Jaden and Syrus walked over and stared at him for a while. His white long-sleeved shirt with frills at the cuffs was now stained with ugly blotches of brown from the coffee he was trying to drink while banging his head. They stared at him some more.

"What's wrong with Jesse?" Syrus asked.

"Don't call me that!!" Johan screamed as he finally stopped his futile attempts to drink coffee while banging his head on the desk. "I'm not some gay freak with a bad southern accent!!! I'm European!!! I can pull off frills, for heaven's sake!!!" He pushed his frilled cuffs into their faces.

"You can also pull off wearing a Speedo," Syrus declared. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"…What makes you think I can pull off wearing Speedo?" Johan questioned, breaking the awkward silence.

"I was watching some American show about the beach, and it said that only fit European guys can pull off wearing a Speedo."

"…I have never worn a Speedo in my life, and I don't intend to."

"But I want you to."

"…Syrus, you're _gay_!!!"

"What do you expect after that episode where I was imitating Alexis's note to Jaden about meeting him in the planetarium so they could duel under the stars?"

"I never saw that episode," Johan explained.

"Oh yeah," Jaden said, coming in-between the two's "bickering". "That was episode 71, and that episode was in season 2. You didn't exist until season 3."

"Exactly!" Johan agreed. "But moving on, this is _4Kids _worst blunder _ever_!!! I'm from _North_ Academy, and they give me a _southern_ accent!! I mean, what the-"

"You think you've got it bad?" Austin O'Brien, strangely dubbed by 4Kids as "Axel Brodie", said as he came into the scene. "Now everyone thinks I'm some wannabe gangster! Just because I have a gun-shaped dueldisk, 4Kids decided to turn me into 'Axel Brodie'!"

"Yeah!" Johan shouted. "And 'Axel' is a Scandinavian name! I should know: I'm basically Scandinavian! They take my Scandinavian name away, and give an African character a Scandinavian name!! I mean, what the-"

"I think mine is the worst," Amon Garam, badly dubbed by 4Kids as "Adrian Gecko", announced as _he _entered the scene. "They turned me into a surfer-dude!! And what kind of last name is 'Gecko'?! My step-dad does not own a car dealership! In more basic terms, we do not own _GEICO_ or the _GEICO Gecko,_ so why would they do something dumb like that?"

"Because they're _4Kids_!!" Johan angrily exclaimed. "What is their problem, anyway? Why can't they just let us be?! I mean, what the-"

"I, on the other hand, believe _4Kids_ has done an _ace _job dubbing _GX_!"

Everyone, dumbfounded by this insane remark, turned around to find out that it was Jim Crocodile Cook, the only character in _GX _that _4Kids_ actually dubbed _right_, who had said the previous sentence. "Huh?!" they all yelled at him.

"_4Kids_ is like family to me!" Jim stupidly told everyone. "They kept my name, gave me an voice from _down under_, and have been so kind to me! So how about you all stop this _earbashing_ about all the 'horrible' things _4Kids_ has done to you, _mates_, because I am _stoked_ about these results! I love _4Kids_!"

Jim did not realize his mistake in saying that. "He's a _4Kids_-lover!!" Jaden shouted. "Let's get him!" And with that, everyone picked up their torches and pitchforks that seemed to appear out of nowhere and chased after Jim.

"They should've made you a hippie!!" Johan shouted.

"Or a magician!!" Jaden added.

"Or Dr. Phil!!" Syrus screamed.

Everyone stopped chasing after Jim and stared at Syrus. "What?" Syrus asked. "I need a psychiatrist!"

"Cause' you're _gay_!!" Johan replied.

"Wait," Jaden said. "Syrus, aren't you in love with Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yeah," Syrus answered.

"Then how can you be gay?"

"I'm not."

"…But you said-"

"I was only joking with you guys!" Syrus explained with a grin. "I fooled you all pretty good, now didn't I? I am not gay, for my true love is Dark Magician girl." Syrus pulled out a picture of Dark Magician girl, and kissed it.

"How could you?" Johan asked as his lip began to quiver. "How could you toy with our minds so, Syrus?" And with that, Johan started crying. Jaden, who believed that he and Johan were actually long lost brothers, felt that as Johan was his twin, they should do the same thing. Thus, he started crying, too.

"Nice job, Syrus," Chazz scolded, appearing suddenly out of nowhere. "You made the twins cry. You're as bad as the terrorists who made the twin towers fall."

"Wasn't that a plane?" Amon asked.

"The terrorists were piloting the plane!" Chazz angrily explained. "Man, you're so stupid! Go to _Wikipedia _if you don't believe me! That's what the author of this somewhat random fan-fiction did cause' she was too stupid to remember exactly what happened!"

I, the author, got extremely angry with Chazz for this remark, thus, sending him back to chapter 2 of this fan-fiction.

"No!!!" Chazz screamed as he was sent back to the chapter containing Dora and Boots. Everyone stared at him as he suddenly disappeared into a funnel shaped portal. Johan and Jaden had stopped crying.

"Cool," Johan and Jaden said at the same time. "Us next! Us next!!"

I sweat-dropped. "You guys honestly want to go hang out with Chazz, Dora, and Boots back in chapter 2?" I asked.

"Yeah!!"

"Okay, then…." So, I sent them into the portal, too.

"Hooray!!!" Jaden and Johan yelled as they were sent back to chapter 2.

"Jaden, come back!!" Syrus cried out. "I need you to hold me!!" He jumped into the portal and spiraled after them.

"Wait, Syrus!!" Amon and O'Brien shouted. "It's a trap!!" They jumped into the portal too, and spiraled after _him_.

"…It's not a trap," I said to myself in solitude. "The only person left in this chapter is Jim, and I made him run away from them. Best I go round them up for the next chapter…"

So I walked fifty feet away from the portal, and charged at it, dramatically. I jumped through the air, and was about to land in the portal when it abruptly closed. I fell on my face. "Ow," I complained, rubbing my cheek. "I forgot that the portal only stays open for a minute, at most."

So, I opened up another portal, and chased after them.

The end…until I gather up the characters that just went back to chapter 2 and start a new chapter.


End file.
